einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Lukas Stark
Appearance At character creation He is a thin man and is about 6f 4h tall. He has dark brown eyes and very short grey hair. He almost always has a serious expression on his face. Current A robotic body nearly 3 meters tall and with shoulders over a meter wide. Everything about his body is massive, like a giant bodybuilder cast in iron; his arms are a bit too long and large to be proportional, and his hands could crush heads like eggs. His legs are longer than a normal man's by far, but still look a bit stumpy in comparison to his arms. His head is like an enormous metal skull, his eyes being nothing but cameras in the sockets. The palm of his right arm looks like it has a giant gatling gun embedded in it while the left has a hole with a lens covering it. Lightning arcs from his skull-mouth and to anything in front of him whenever he opens it. There are twenty drones nested in his back along either side of his spine. A huge panel in his chest seems to be removable. He carries a crystalline projector, a short, shotgun looking thing (like an overly large gauss rifle, but with a shortened barrel, different type of grip and trigger and a clip full of large blackshot gauss rounds), a longer rifle with a large clip (resembles a huge gauss rifle as well, but with a larger square clip full of redshot gauss rounds, expanded barrel and what look like parallel generators) and a very long, very heavy looking rifle with a scope on it (It doesn't seem to have a clip of any kind, but isn't a laser either. There's a rather large generator built into the stock and 4 soda can sized capacitors sticking out of one side). Personal Information Lukas grew up on a military base where both his father and his mother served. Although he never really cared about the military (he enjoyed reading popular science books much more) he served on a military ship from his 18th to his 22nd. After deciding that the military life was not for him, he dropped out and entered college. He had a lot to catch up on, but he made it to university and he even managed to get a PhD degree in philosophy. He has been teaching philosophy in a low-grade university ever since but he never really managed to achieve something important during his academic career. Lukas feels that his talents were never really recognized. Lukas married someone he met at the university but he is not together with her anymore. Something has happened between them. Something he tries to forget about. Reason assigned to HMRC: Lukas is one of the rare people to volunteer for the HMRC. Something happened in his recent past that he is trying to flee from. He doesnft like to talk about it. Occasionally, during a weak moment, he may be persuaded to talk about it. Attributes Stats Skills Custom doctor robot body. 3 meters tall, very strong and durable. *Gauss Gatling gun built into right hand. *Cutting Laser built into left hand. *Tesla Arc built into mouth. *Particle accelerator cannon built into chest. *20 defensive laser drones. *Bullseye mode (allows for perfect shots, can only be used every few hours) *Self destruct and genocide settings, probably other hidden settings. Inventory * Doctor's Custom Robot Body * Oversized gauss shotgun loaded with blackshot * Oversized gauss assault rifle loaded with redshot * Particle condenser rifle * Crystalline Projector * 23 tokens Mission history Last Levelup: N/A Mission 4 Mission 8 Mission 9B